darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Council of Blood/Log/2007 December 29
01:00:22 whoop-ti-doo 01:00:26 Gonk: times up :P 01:00:49 Oakie Dokes 01:00:50 !greet 01:00:51 MY MASTER AND I BID YOU ALL DARTH GREETINGS 01:00:53 I BID YOU ALL DARTH GREETINGS 01:01:06 IST TIHS TEH CONCUIL FO BLOD 01:01:08 Darth Greetings 01:01:14 omg 01:01:18 * TfilkrofDetalfni bids you all Dimly Lit Greetings 01:01:18 council of blood? 01:01:21 lol 01:01:22 omgblood 01:01:23 Topic 1: Random search icons 01:01:27 Cabal 01:01:29 yay 01:01:42 hmm 01:01:48 Coranon Silaria, Ozoo Mahoke!! 01:01:48 whos logging it? 01:01:52 Jedimca0 01:01:53 I say "YES" 01:01:53 I am 01:01:58 k 01:02:00 Any objections to random search icons? 01:02:03 yay say I on #1 01:02:05 nope 01:02:17 no objections 01:02:18 I like Random things. 01:02:22 Can I randomly chatter despite not doing anything on the wiki? 01:02:37 well, random chatter during COBs is discouraged, but you can make comments 01:02:43 and vote if you like :) 01:02:52 you could create a funny article on the Darthipedia 01:02:57 vote you die by blood-letting 01:02:58 I think we should open the floodgates, and if shitty ones get made, we deal with them on a case-by-case basis. Improve them or nuke 'em. 01:03:01 *or you 01:03:15 sounds like a plan 01:03:19 sounds good 01:03:30 yes 01:03:37 #2 01:03:47 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to ``Darthipedia: The Star Wars Humor Wiki | http://darth.wikia.com | Evil: It's the new good. | Site status: Now over 707 articles!! Take that Vongopedia!! | COUNCIL OF BLOOD Today, Midnight UTC (About ten minutes) | Moderator: Gonk - Topic: Articles about other SW humor sites'' 01:03:51 Articles about other Star Wars humor sites. Sooner or later someone's going to create an article here about their own site, as often happens on Wookieepedia. I propose that our policy be simple: since such things aren't the goal of Darthipedia, yet a good case could be made for having articles about certain sites, we only include them if they're notable enough to have already been kept on... 01:03:53 ...Wookieepedia. 01:04:02 Jedimca0, was it you who had a comment about this one? 01:04:15 So... if Wookieepedia hasn't got an article about Vongopedia, we won't have it either? Not a good idea, I'd say have article's about Star Wars Humor sites that either have already been kept on Wookieepedia or are our official friends... another thing... We don't have an article about Vongopedia?!? 01:04:37 We should indeed have an article about Vongopedia. 01:04:49 yes 01:04:55 indeed 01:05:01 * Grey-man volunteers Madclaw 01:05:04 :P 01:05:06 XD 01:05:07 XD 01:05:25 If only you didn't liberate us in WW2 01:05:36 but sure 01:05:47 I can foresee other "Exceptions" to this proposed "Policy," so maybe we should just not have a policy for now. Worry about it when it becomes an issue. 01:06:01 I will make an article about our Polish brethren 01:06:02 lol 01:06:03 that sounds good to me 01:06:04 I agree 01:06:13 so do I 01:06:16 sounds good, Gonk 01:06:36 sounds like consensus 01:06:44 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to ``Darthipedia: The Star Wars Humor Wiki | http://darth.wikia.com | Evil: It's the new good. | Site status: Now over 707 articles!! Take that Vongopedia!! | COUNCIL OF BLOOD Today, Midnight UTC (About ten minutes) | Moderator: Gonk - Topic: Religion'' 01:06:49 =-= TfilkrofDetalfni is now known as Azzt|Maths 01:06:57 * Gonk wishes SG1 were here right now 01:06:59 I don't mean to go all Quinlanfan on you, but we should discuss religion in articles, just as we did with political articles. Seriously, somebody could easily be offended by, oh, say, "Darth Jesus," which is linked to in an article. (BTW, I'm not saying I myself would be offended by this, I'm actually not. Yes, I am a Christian, but I also believe others can do whatever the hell they want.... 01:07:00 ...That being said, I am mainly concerned for Darthipedia's sake with this.) 01:07:05 ^ that was SG1's agenda item 01:07:26 I have two things I wanna say about this 01:07:28 * Azzt|Maths says smack religion 01:07:30 Three, actually 01:07:38 #1: The one true god is G*nk 01:07:42 ;) 01:08:00 I'd say it’s the same as the political ones. 01:08:03 #2: If we did have a rule about religion, it would not be for the same reason as our politics rule. 01:08:29 Religion is often a base for discrimination/etc 01:08:33 Karohalva had a nice comment on this 01:08:36 Because with the politics one, we're more worried because these are real people 01:08:36 . Allow religion in articles; Support, but suggest that parodies of religious personages be discouraged. Instead, encourage parodies of religions themselves and also their institutions. Such a compromise ought to be more neutral. 01:08:53 per Karohalva 01:08:58 Hmm. 01:09:01 Point. 01:09:04 about the political thing we have: "Political content in articles for the sake of bitching rather than amusing will be discouraged." 01:09:06 I'd say the same as Gonk, but I'll continue to deal with religion bashers on a case-by-case basis 01:09:22 Grey-man is right 01:09:36 yes 01:09:41 See, this is even more of a grey area than politics 01:09:44 depends on the actual content 01:09:50 ya 01:10:01 Because someone could accuse me and Graestan of heresy, blasphemy, etc. for our little Jesus Wiki thing 01:10:11 Like, Darth Pope :O 01:10:13 If we're not going to ban it all, then a case-by-case approach works best for the admins, IMO 01:10:23 I agree 01:10:26 And I would steadfastly vote against banning it entirely. 01:10:31 ya 01:10:37 (that was my #3) 01:10:46 How about this: 01:11:03 "Religious content in articles for the sake of deliberately offending rather than amusing will be discouraged." 01:11:11 agreed 01:11:15 i.e: Admin discretion 01:11:22 me nods head 01:11:25 I agree 01:11:29 * Azzt|Maths nods head 01:11:30 :P 01:11:34 We stick up for the funny. If somebody comes up with something that's really pretty offensive, but undeniably hilarious, we should defend that author. 01:11:42 yes, admin discretion, basically. 01:11:49 per Gonk 01:12:07 per Jedimca0 per Gonk 01:12:16 whhheeeeee 01:12:18 sounds good 01:12:25 our Warnings page makes it pretty clear, I think, that anyone and everyone may be offended by SOMEthing on Darthipedia. Not that we should make that a point of pride or anything, but still :) 01:12:51 (Did Acky have any absentee votes, btw?) 01:13:05 not that I know. 01:13:07 not by my knowledge 01:13:11 wait... 01:13:32 Karohalva did 01:13:57 Madclaw, wanna review his votes real quick on these last couple topics? 01:13:57 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdmirableAckbar/COB 01:14:13 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/User:Karohalva 01:14:16 * Gonk is checking SG1's contribs 01:14:19 quick enouch? 01:14:36 Acky says "Hmmm. In banning political content from articles, we've sort of set a precedent for anything that any pillock can be offended by. Ideally, I would say anything goes, but if others want to go with the angle we took on politics (if it's intended to offend then it goes, or something like that), then I'll support that. Acky opposes complete banning of religion (on the wiki)." 01:14:43 But I thought we didn't ban political content. 01:14:55 we didn't 01:15:14 we said: "Political content in articles for the sake of bitching rather than amusing will be discouraged." 01:15:23 SG1 does not seem to have a COB page 01:15:35 So we will treat this as unanimous then? 01:15:44 guess so 01:15:48 I think that would be ok 01:15:49 Hey, his vote is like, exactly what I proposed :D 01:16:10 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to ``Darthipedia: The Star Wars Humor Wiki | http://darth.wikia.com | Evil: It's the new good. | Site status: Now over 707 articles!! Take that Vongopedia!! | COUNCIL OF BLOOD Today, Midnight UTC (About ten minutes) | Moderator: Gonk - Topic: Friendship with Star Wars Fanon'' 01:16:18 NO 01:16:23 I vote no 01:16:26 Eww. 01:16:27 SG1 said: "While I was semi-supportive of this proposal, after viewing the site once more, I'd strongly oppose it. I've seen administrators such as Squishy Vic directing users to Darthipedia to send their "utter crap". Hell, they even opened up an entire forum, talking about sending their joke articles to us, when they discourage when Wookieepedia sends it's users to them." 01:16:30 Fanon=bad 01:16:34 Acky also strongly opposes 01:16:36 to my utmost embarassment, I used to be associated with them, NO!!! 01:16:46 HELL NO 01:16:47 * Gonk consoles Pinky with a tender hug 01:16:51 We forgive you. 01:16:57 thanks, lol 01:17:30 * Gonk would like to remind everyone that voting no does not mean we are voting "yes" to becoming Official Enemies with SW Fanon 01:17:38 and for the sake of fragile ears i will not repeat what i said about SWFanon earlier 01:17:39 heh 01:17:43 * Gonk happens to know they have some very fine users 01:17:45 ENEMIES ARE COOL 01:17:48 lol 01:17:49 9_9 01:17:58 per Grey-man 01:18:00 lol 01:18:23 I have to say no to this. 01:18:27 * Gonk also thinks anyone here who visits SWFanon -- and you need not confess -- should keep an eye open for users who should be invited to the Darth Side 01:18:42 I already made a nice related article about SWFanon 01:18:55 Back to the topic 01:19:02 yes lets 01:19:06 is this about making SWFanon a friend? 01:19:09 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to ``Darthipedia: The Star Wars Humor Wiki | http://darth.wikia.com | Evil: It's the new good. | Site status: Now over 707 articles!! Take that Vongopedia!! | COUNCIL OF BLOOD Today, Midnight UTC (About ten minutes) | Moderator: Gonk - Topic: Jediism Wiki'' 01:19:14 it was, Grey 01:19:15 ... 01:19:17 oh 01:19:18 And it seems to have failed 01:19:25 I missed it, but I say no... 01:19:27 :P 01:19:31 Jediism Wiki 01:19:33 new topic 01:19:36 lets go, people! 01:19:37 BOMB EM 01:19:47 I don't think we want to try to extend the olive branch of friendship to the Jediism Wiki. They wouldn't like it, I expect. 01:19:47 No! Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try. 01:19:47 * Azzt|Maths slap 01:20:01 From Acky: Dunno. Make an article on them, anyway. 01:20:08 Heh. 01:20:12 God idea. 01:20:14 i suggest grey-man 01:20:15 =-= Janna0 was booted from #darthipedia by Gonk (Gonk) 01:20:16 -->| Janna0 (n=jedimca0@cp1082200-a.ndwrt1.lb.home.nl) has joined #darthipedia 01:20:22 Like Uncyc's article on wikipedia XD 01:20:23 XD 01:20:32 let him make the article 01:20:32 heh 01:20:42 nah, I'm busy :P 01:20:52 excuses excuses 01:20:56 Yes, we should have an article on Jediists. But it should be *Actually funny* 01:21:03 I agree 01:21:05 * Gonk just had an idea 01:21:11 due tell 01:21:14 * Gonk will write the Jediism article 01:21:18 heh 01:21:19 It's a surprise :) 01:21:28 will it invole G*nkism? 01:21:32 Nope 01:21:40 0_0 01:21:52 Are we done with this topic, then? (I'm not quite sure what was being proposed anyway :) ) 01:22:02 So.... we agree.... no war? 01:22:03 yes 01:22:09 No war... FOR NOW 01:22:14 er, FOR NOW 01:22:16 no war *sniff* 01:22:22 * Azzt|Maths stockpiles WJWD 01:22:47 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to ``Darthipedia: The Star Wars Humor Wiki | http://darth.wikia.com | Evil: It's the new good. | Site status: Now over 707 articles!! Take that Vongopedia!! | COUNCIL OF BLOOD Today, Midnight UTC (About ten minutes) | Moderator: Gonk - Topic: Revival and transfer of some of SWFanon's best articles'' 01:22:51 WWJWD? 01:22:53 hee 01:22:58 WJWD: 01:23:09 Weapons of Jediism Wiki Destruction >) 01:23:19 WWWJWDD? 01:23:24 XD 01:23:24 XD 01:23:24 BOWS DOWN 01:23:32 lol 01:23:55 ok, copy SWFanon articles..... 01:23:56 I say anyone who wants to is 100% free to copy those articles over. 01:24:07 From Acky: Copy funny articles to here with author's consent. 01:24:11 and 'fix' 01:24:11 Per policy set at the last COB 01:24:18 with or withour permission from author? 01:24:21 I agree with Acky. 01:24:35 so do i 01:24:39 me2 01:24:40 * Azzt|Maths nods head 01:24:41 Yes, let's try to get permission 01:24:42 No! Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try. 01:24:49 * Gonk glares at the bot 01:24:50 lol 01:24:56 ok... I'll remove that trigger for now. :) 01:25:05 Thanks you :) 01:25:08 Use attempt instead of try 01:25:08 No! Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try. 01:25:09 *Thank 01:25:12 :O 01:25:13 heh 01:25:16 XD 01:25:16 I'll try to use attempt. 01:25:16 XD 01:25:16 No! Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try. 01:25:21 D'oh!! 01:25:36 Fracking math. 01:25:39 Back on topic, any objections to transferring the lost funny stuff from SWFanon? 01:25:43 try it now. :) 01:25:47 yay 01:25:48 try 01:25:51 :P 01:26:23 I hear none. So whoever gets around to that, can do that. 01:26:30 I know 4dot wrote one of those, so I'll ask him. 01:26:38 great. :D 01:26:53 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to ``Darthipedia: The Star Wars Humor Wiki | http://darth.wikia.com | Evil: It's the new good. | Site status: Now over 707 articles!! Take that Vongopedia!! | COUNCIL OF BLOOD Today, Midnight UTC (About ten minutes) | Moderator: Gonk - Topic: Clarifying and codifying the policy revision voting process (2/3rds or simple majority? what about admin/BC votes? things like that).'' 01:27:00 Inflatable forklifts!!!11!!!!1!1!! 01:27:36 In some respects, this is not terribly huge right now, as we have few users and fewer admins. 01:27:57 I think Gonk should have veto rights 01:27:58 But at some point, our admins will disagree. 01:27:59 so simple majority then 01:28:06 * Azzt|Maths reminds self to contribure in spare time 01:28:10 This also comes into play for appointing new admins 01:28:11 *contribute 01:28:24 do both Riff and Whiteboy have veto rights at Wook? 01:28:29 Veto rights sounds good 01:28:34 I think they do. 01:28:39 does Imp? 01:28:48 umm 01:28:55 don't know 01:29:21 And are we talking about veto rights on *every* vote? 01:29:36 I don't honestly like the idea of veto rights, but thats just me ;) 01:29:44 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to ``Darthipedia: The Star Wars Humor Wiki | http://darth.wikia.com | Evil: It's the new good. | Site status: Now over 707 articles!! Take that Vongopedia!! | COUNCIL OF BLOOD Now | Moderator: Gonk - Topic: Clarifying and codifying the policy revision voting process (2/3rds or simple majority? what about admin/BC votes? things like that).'' 01:30:11 How many 'crats are there? 01:30:11 I'm not comfortable with it myself, Pinky :) but I don't know if I'll veto it or not yet XD 01:30:12 XD 01:30:17 Just me, Azzt 01:30:20 Ah. 01:30:20 You should be able to oppose like any of us... But if you really have strong feelings about something, you should be able kill it. 01:30:24 That's bad. 01:30:37 If you have 3 active, then crat majority veto wins. 01:30:51 yes, the triumvirate system 01:31:06 so..... you can just oppose... or kill it with one vote. 01:31:11 * Gonk plans to nominate a couple new BCs at some time in the future 01:31:24 How many admins? 01:31:27 \o/ for the triumvirate 01:31:29 :P 01:31:32 how many do we have now? uhh 01:31:37 ...5? 6? 01:31:40 about that 01:31:42 ya 01:31:43 Hm. 01:31:46 Then... 01:32:03 We are getting close to the point where we could use another admin 01:32:12 ya 01:32:14 7 admins currently. 01:32:17 yes 01:32:19 SoT is MIA. 01:32:21 say majority of crat+admin is veto, admin get 1 vote, crat gets 2 01:32:29 or summat 01:32:37 that sounds good to me 01:32:42 01:32:44 :P 01:32:53 Something like that 01:33:02 sounds good to me 01:33:04 Maybe that for now, and BC veto rights later when we have more than one? 01:33:10 Indeed. 01:33:15 yes 01:33:19 Sounds good to me 01:33:24 Keeps Gonk from being able to take over everything :P 01:33:32 POWAAAAAHHHHHHH... Oh, was that out loud? 01:33:39 Maybe. :P 01:33:40 lol 01:33:45 powah...wheee 01:33:59 Now what constitutes a winning vote count, then? 01:34:09 bribing admins 01:34:13 |<-- Ineedaname has left freenode () 01:34:18 just like democracy 01:34:19 2/3 supermajority? 01:34:22 So far everything's been pretty much unanimous, so we've been lucky 01:34:26 heh 01:34:28 Grey: is that how most wikis do it? 01:34:31 umm 01:34:39 if 7 and 1 crat, total.... 01:34:41 Gonk > For the most part, ya 01:34:50 there are some odd balls 01:34:52 like SWFanon 01:34:56 and Halopedia 01:34:59 where dictators run rampant 01:35:04 01:35:08 make it 6/10 veto 01:35:11 RAMPANT DICTATORS! 01:35:14 lol 01:35:16 and crat worth 2 01:36:13 yes 01:36:14 ok, and 2/3rds for a win (that includes nonadmin votes)? 01:36:38 sure 01:36:41 ya 01:36:44 ok 01:36:45 for now. 01:36:52 untill we get more users 01:36:55 sounds like consensus 01:36:56 for now 01:36:57 and once we get huge, then it can be split up 01:37:04 Yes, when we get huge, some of this will need to chaneg 01:37:06 *change 01:37:09 2/3 users, 2/3 admins, etc 01:37:20 but, we can deal with that when it happens :D 01:37:29 * Grey-man loves big Wikias 01:37:30 * Gonk nods 01:38:00 ok, no #8 01:38:03 so on to #9 01:38:24 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to ``Darthipedia: The Star Wars Humor Wiki | http://darth.wikia.com | Evil: It's the new good. | Site status: Now over 707 articles!! Take that Vongopedia!! | COUNCIL OF BLOOD Now | Moderator: Gonk - Topic: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toughpigs#Everybody_needs_a_user_name'' 01:38:26 the username policy 01:38:37 I like it 01:38:47 Eh? 01:38:49 eh 01:38:49 I don't really 01:38:52 FU Toughpigs 01:38:54 and yes 01:38:56 I know he's my boss 01:39:04 and you know this is for posterity? :) 01:39:06 I say no to that 01:39:12 Gonk > Yes 01:39:14 :P 01:39:16 Those voting no: Explain 01:39:25 Hm. 01:39:28 From Acky: Hmmmm. Interesting idea yes, but, at this stage, completely pointless for Darthipedia, IMHO. We've not had much vandalism and the vandalism we have had hasn't been from anons. This would probably fall under the unnecessary and restricting rules thing I despise. Oppose, at least for now. 01:39:28 Interesting. 01:39:34 Same reason it got voted down on Wookieepedia 01:39:36 Is there much of a vandal problem? 01:39:36 All vandals will be blocked by my Master or one of the other Admins and their vandalism will be reverted. 01:39:44 lol 01:39:46 Azzt: not yet 01:39:47 I don't like forcing people to create an account 01:39:50 K. 01:39:53 exactly 01:39:57 I say no if it's not major 01:40:30 I prefer giving anons a welcome template saying "You should sign up and join the fun" 01:40:34 I think it's a good idea... but not necessarily needed. 01:40:40 I agree with that Grey 01:40:41 per Grey 01:40:43 that way, it is their decision to join the Wikia, and not forced upon them 01:40:47 and I vote no for now but if vandalism becomes rampant, we may want to revisit this. 01:40:48 All vandals will be blocked by my Master or one of the other Admins and their vandalism will be reverted. 01:40:50 which could drive away users 01:40:54 *potential users 01:41:01 indeed 01:41:05 I think Wookieepedia could actually maybe use this :) but that's just my frustration 01:41:07 good point 01:41:09 heh 01:41:11 I agree 01:41:19 certainly the last thing we want to do is drive away users. 01:41:24 true 01:41:28 Any remaining support votes on this? 01:41:34 not anymore 01:42:15 Grey-man got me thinking with his"forceing people' comment 01:42:29 I have always thought this wiki would attract a lot of vandals 01:42:30 All vandals will be blocked by my Master or one of the other Admins and their vandalism will be reverted. 01:42:32 ... 01:42:35 But it hasn't happened yet, so *shrug* 01:42:36 =-= Janna0 was booted from #darthipedia by Grey-man (Grey-man) 01:42:37 -->| Janna0 (n=jedimca0@cp1082200-a.ndwrt1.lb.home.nl) has joined #darthipedia 01:42:47 :O 01:43:01 ooooh, I was just about to autorem the bot, but then realized she shares Jedimca0's addres 01:43:02 I'm skipping #10 because it's close to #12 01:43:03 lol 01:43:11 XD 01:43:12 XD 01:43:21 :P 01:43:22 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to ``Darthipedia: The Star Wars Humor Wiki | http://darth.wikia.com | Evil: It's the new good. | Site status: Now over 707 articles!! Take that Vongopedia!! | COUNCIL OF BLOOD Now | Moderator: Gonk - Topic: Establishing admin election process'' 01:43:32 Did we basically cover this already? 01:43:34 does anyone have one drawn up? 01:43:54 All we have right now is prereqs 01:43:57 ah 01:44:03 well, I like the ideas of questions 01:44:06 * Gonk plans to draw up a List of Voluntary Questions similar to Wook's 01:44:12 <--| Janna0 has left #darthipedia (requested by Pinky: "Auf Wiedersehen!") 01:44:14 and anywhere longer than a 1 week waiting period is the norm 01:44:26 I'd say at this point all other admins (that have voted) have to support, and a majority of the regular users. 01:44:33 ya 01:44:37 yes 01:44:41 1 week waiting period? 01:44:47 sounds good 01:44:49 Per Jedimca0 01:45:04 Gonk > On the Wook it is 2 weeks...some wikia have it at 1 week, and then you're an admin if it's successful. 01:45:10 ahhhh 01:45:12 hmm, or maybe 2/3 admin support 01:45:12 right 01:45:15 greater than 1 week is preferred for smaller Wikia 01:45:22 because it allows more users to see the Rfa 01:45:32 over a greater period of time 01:45:38 right 01:45:47 I like 2 weeks. 01:45:53 it's not a problem with large Wikia because so many users are around 01:45:56 2 weeks is good 01:45:58 2 weeks sounds god 01:46:10 God?! HERETIC!! 01:46:16 I agree, more people will see it. 01:46:57 So we have to decide whether it's "no admin 'No' votes" or "2/3rds of admins voting vote support" 01:47:07 * Gonk is on the fence on this one. 01:47:24 I'm open to hear arguments for or against 01:47:24 Uhm. 01:47:26 Majority 01:47:43 still thinking 01:47:58 I like 2/3 or majority, cuz I just don't like the idea that one admin can screw it 01:48:10 * Azzt|Maths nods head 01:48:24 I'd say for now all admins (that have voted) have to support, when we have more admins we can change it. 01:48:50 But.... that's just an idea. 01:48:54 Jedimca0: why? 01:49:11 2/3 or sounds good to me 01:49:19 at this moment all admins seem to always... or almost always agree... 01:49:57 Yes, that's true 01:50:33 And there is just a few active admins at the moment. 01:50:37 *are 01:50:46 also good point 01:51:04 if we have more, I just feel we have to agree about who that new admin will be. 01:51:41 Who wants to call coin flip? 01:51:48 I understand that feeling, Jedimca0, and to an extent I share it 01:52:02 :P 01:52:10 On the other hand, I worry that "no admin votes 'No'" could lead to an old boys' network sort of thing. 01:52:19 Mhmm. 01:52:30 I understand that too. 01:52:38 CABAL! 01:52:42 Even though we're not growing especially quickly, we may not want to set a dangerous precedent 01:52:49 How about a compromise: 01:52:53 2/3 sounds good to me 01:52:55 No 2 admins vote "no." 01:52:56 postpone this decision until sg1 and acky can comment on this 01:53:00 That's practically 2/3rds anyway 01:53:05 Yes 01:53:09 mm, yes, per Madclaw. 01:53:14 This is important enough to table for now. 01:53:21 I agree 01:53:22 Mhmm. 01:53:36 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to ``Darthipedia: The Star Wars Humor Wiki | http://darth.wikia.com | Evil: It's the new good. | Site status: Now over 707 articles!! Take that Vongopedia!! | COUNCIL OF BLOOD Now | Moderator: Gonk - Topic: Evil Genius of the Month'' 01:53:44 SUPPORT 01:53:52 It already passed, didn't it? 01:53:54 support 01:53:56 =-= Azzt|Maths is now known as Azzt|Maths|Writi 01:54:01 o_O 01:54:10 Demagol of the month 01:54:22 =-= Azzt|Maths|Writi is now known as tzzA 01:54:33 suuupport 01:54:54 lol 01:55:05 yes, we did pass this already 01:55:16 It was on the agenda more to ensure that somebody do something about it. 01:55:19 Kyle Katarn of the Month lol 01:55:21 hold up 01:55:25 :P 01:55:32 Katarn! 01:55:33 on topic 10 that we skipped 01:55:34 I propose that we format it much like Wookieepedia does. Simple little box on the main page. 01:55:48 I agree 01:55:50 yes? an idea? 01:55:58 there was also a mention about non-sith good articles 01:56:09 heh 01:56:20 like featured sith wannabe 01:56:26 Did we ever come up with a name for those? 01:56:33 I like that name 01:56:41 kARO MADE IT UP 01:57:05 but..... can we use it for articles planets? 01:57:14 or vehicles :/ 01:57:30 true 01:57:34 the name does sound good.... 01:57:43 We could always go whole-hog Pythonesque silly and call them "Not-Quite-as-Sucky-as-Most Articles" 01:57:47 keep the name for characters then 01:57:50 Heh. 01:57:59 @Gonk 01:58:04 The name needs to be all-inclusive 01:58:16 I agree 01:58:19 Shall we move this discussion to our underused forums? :) 01:58:29 Good idea 01:58:31 yes lets 01:58:39 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to ``Darthipedia: The Star Wars Humor Wiki | http://darth.wikia.com | Evil: It's the new good. | Site status: Now over 707 articles!! Take that Vongopedia!! | COUNCIL OF BLOOD Now | Moderator: Gonk - Topic: IDrive OR link to our Articles That Need Improving category OR neither.'' 01:58:54 support 01:58:59 I support the middle one. 01:59:02 Articles That Need Improving category, since I made that, and I think it would work, if it got more attention. 01:59:18 perhaps a link on the main page? 01:59:21 Mhmm. 01:59:22 In fact I support a whole Community-type box on the main page and Articles That Need Improving being one of its key features. 01:59:37 Per Gonk 01:59:47 sounds good 01:59:54 yes 02:00:08 also we need to clean up our trash compactor.... 02:00:26 which is part of the Articles That Need Improving thing. 02:00:26 yeah 02:00:33 should a user or admin supervise articles that need to be improved 02:00:35 ? 02:00:37 And I'd prefer a name that doesn't come from Wookieepedia 02:00:52 *for the TC 02:00:58 I'm already checking the category for new things everyweek 02:00:59 how about Sarlac Pit 02:01:02 Madclaw: we'd have to 02:01:10 Ooo, Sarlacc Pit, I like it 02:01:20 Pit of Carcoon? 02:01:23 put I don't want to add new things to the TC untill it gets more attention. 02:01:31 *but 02:01:37 Nah, Sarlacc Pit sounds eviller. 02:01:44 true 02:01:45 yes it does 02:01:51 Anybody not like Sarlacc Pit? 02:01:57 i suggest we put Boba Fett in there first 02:02:06 would he escape again? 02:02:09 lol 02:02:18 afk a minute 02:02:36 * Jedimca0 will volunteer to supervise articles that need to be improved if that is needed. 02:03:01 second that 02:04:34 =-= tzzA is now known as Azzt|Undead 02:08:10 ...... 02:08:16 one sec 02:09:51 ok, back 02:09:54 (phone call) 02:10:14 ah 02:10:28 Anybody opposing Articles That Need Improving link on main page? in lieu of IDrive? 02:10:39 no 02:10:59 you missed me volunteering to supervise the articles that need to be improved 02:11:01 * Gonk has one new topic to briefly cover when we are done 02:11:08 I saw that, and yes, the more the merrier 02:11:16 * Gonk plans to review those from time to time as well 02:11:49 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to ``Darthipedia: The Star Wars Humor Wiki | http://darth.wikia.com | Evil: It's the new good. | Site status: Now over 707 articles!! Take that Vongopedia!! | COUNCIL OF BLOOD Now | Moderator: Gonk - Topic: People that only edit their userpage; what do we do with them? Lock their userpage until they contribute usefully?'' 02:11:57 Same as Wook. 02:12:03 ah, my last minute thing 02:12:39 I'd say lock their page.... but when do we lock it? 02:12:51 how many edits are we talking about. 02:13:03 on the wook: "Excessive user page editing, in this case, is defined as over 500 user page edits to less than 100 useful main space/template/category edits. (To check your edit count, enter your user name at Special:Editcount.)" 02:13:35 so it will only work if someone has 600 edits? 02:13:50 we need to narrow that down a bit 02:13:55 Well, less #s 02:14:00 But same principe 02:14:04 *principle 02:14:14 i agree 02:14:30 Grey-man, Pinky? 02:14:57 sorrry, what's the question? 02:15:10 Excessive userpage edits 02:15:45 I almost think we should keep those ridiculously high numbers, since ours is a "fun" wiki 02:16:15 per g*nk 02:16:22 lol 02:16:49 Meh. 02:16:55 Depends on type of edits, really. 02:17:17 how about a 100-20 ratio? 02:17:18 We'd have to rephrase our policy from Wook's, since on Darth, there IS no such thing as a "useful edit" ;) 02:17:52 Xd 02:17:54 XD 02:18:07 or simly warn them when a fact like this is discovered 02:18:18 well, first off, I move that such users must always be warned before any further punitive action is taken. 02:18:34 XD 02:18:37 Useful lol 02:18:59 also postpone untill sg1 and acky can comment 02:19:05 I agree with Gonk, we should warn first 02:19:10 Yeah, let's make it a forum thread. 02:19:17 ok 02:19:27 ok, my even-more-last-minute topic 02:19:54 Mmm :? 02:20:00 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to ``Darthipedia: The Star Wars Humor Wiki | http://darth.wikia.com | Evil: It's the new good. | Site status: Now over 707 articles!! Take that Vongopedia!! | COUNCIL OF BLOOD Now | Moderator: Gonk - Topic: New admins being active on IRC: required? strongly encouraged? neither?'' 02:20:14 bah! 02:20:18 strongly encouraged 02:20:20 kill users with excessive user page edits 02:20:22 my bad 02:20:26 lol 02:20:28 have about 20 different things going on 02:20:30 9_9 02:20:31 strongly encouraged 02:20:39 yes 02:20:45 IRC = strong admins, IMO 02:20:53 or, helps build good admins 02:21:00 who are knowledgable about the community 02:21:01 Strongly encouraged. 02:21:02 I agree 02:21:03 and what's going on 02:21:14 I think an argument could be made for requiring. Ours being a more subjective and interpersonal wiki than the Wook. 02:21:16 It's where the non-existent cabal is o_o 02:21:40 per Gonk 02:22:05 yes why not 02:22:08 ya 02:22:13 and 02:22:22 * Gonk is trying to think of a reason why not... and not yet succeeding 02:22:30 those who I would vote support for future RFA's, I'd like to know them 02:22:44 good point 02:23:17 I don't think I would nominate a person for admin who hasn't been on IRC 02:23:26 but that's just me. 02:23:42 so, ya...if a user wants to be an admin, then they should be active on IRC 02:23:49 helping out, talking, getting to know current admins 02:24:01 I agree 02:24:07 the people that I know best across Wikia in general are ones I speak with every day in IRC and Skype 02:24:11 sharing their opinions. 02:24:15 communication is vital 02:24:18 others, like some admins on Wookieepedia, I have no f*ing clue about them 02:24:22 Adopting their opinions as gospel ;) 02:24:48 we make a lot of decisions in here. 02:24:55 We shouldn't. 02:25:01 Not major ones, anyway. 02:25:12 And not outside of COBs. 02:25:27 * Gonk spins a couple of case studies pertinent to this topic: 02:25:39 Grey-man: which ones? 02:25:50 I'm talking about the small ones, or the administrative decisions 02:25:55 Azzt > hm? 02:25:59 oh 02:26:02 on Wookieepedia? 02:26:03 Jedimca0 > yes, that's as it should be 02:26:13 any that are not on IRC...Kura, QG, etc. 02:26:30 I kinda know them, but not like I know Gonk, Jaymach, Ataru, Imp, etc 02:26:50 I tend to trust users I've talked with in a real time fashion, more than those I haven't 02:27:18 Let's use Karohalva as an example. Like him, good user, no complaints. But if somebody nommed him for adminship, I'd be reluctant to support if he wasn't more active in here than he currently is. 02:27:29 ya 02:27:30 and 02:27:33 the times he is on here 02:27:35 I kick him 02:27:36 for trolling 02:27:38 lol 02:27:39 9_9 02:27:54 * Azzt|Undead gasps 02:27:55 But on the opposite side of this debate: 02:27:59 Giants scored? 02:28:00 o_o 02:28:17 * Jedimca0 would like to remind everyone that is being logged 02:28:19 We could prevent a really conscientious potential admin from becoming an admin because he/she *doesn't like* IRC 02:28:33 Jedimca0: srry :O 02:28:39 :P 02:29:01 good point Gonk 02:29:26 IRC isn't life. 02:29:32 Indeed 02:29:34 I agree 02:29:45 How about this: "So strongly encouraged as to be damn nearly a bribe." 02:29:52 yes 02:30:04 Sounds good 02:30:29 hehe 02:30:32 Gopher it 02:30:49 ok, any other pressing issues? 02:30:56 * Azzt|Undead is undead 02:30:58 Not that I know. 02:31:02 not at the moment 02:31:09 Wait...what's my problem. 02:31:12 *that 02:31:20 ? 02:31:43 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to ``Darthipedia: The Star Wars Humor Wiki | http://darth.wikia.com | Evil: It's the new good. | Site status: Now over 707 articles!! Take that Vongopedia!! | COUNCIL OF BLOOD Now | Moderator: Gonk - Topic: Wrap-up'' 02:32:07 I have one final item 02:32:20 ? 02:32:25 go ahead 02:32:27 On our admin page, we have the following line: "Darthipedia is not seeking new administrators at this time." Shall I quietly remove it? 02:32:40 sure 02:32:43 yes 02:32:51 support 02:32:53 and let the spam flow in 02:32:58 lol 02:32:59 wait.... 02:33:14 I NOMINATE AW35OM3DOOD1999 02:33:18 do we have a rule about self nominations? 02:33:22 yes 02:33:31 # You may not nominate yourself. 02:33:32 # Must have been a contributer for 3 months. 02:33:34 # Must be above 13 years old. 02:33:35 # Must have significant article contributions. 02:33:37 # Must have a sense of humor. 02:33:38 # Must have shown that you are capable of relating reasonably maturely with other users. 02:33:40 # Must not have been subject to any significant administrative reprimand 02:33:51 ah 02:33:59 just making sure. :) 02:34:10 that is on site right? 02:34:16 i remenber reading that once 02:34:17 yes 02:34:56 ok, then I bid you all DARTH PARTINGS 02:35:07 that's it. 02:35:08 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to ``Darthipedia: The Star Wars Humor Wiki | http://darth.wikia.com | Evil: It's the new good. | Site status: Now over 707 articles!! Take that Vongopedia!!'' 02:35:16 Meeting over 02:35:22 * Azzt|Undead bids you all Dimly Lit Partings Category:Darthipedia